


Snow White

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: DeepL Translation, M/M, Translation from Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: A shot. Langa does a part-time job as a bunny girl.
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Kudos: 41





	Snow White

As Reki rode his motor to deliver his new skateboard, a familiar figure suddenly flashed across the street. He deliberately turned back to confirm that it was his skateboarding partner, Langa. He saw him wearing a tight black bunny uniform and thigh-high stockings of the same color, with a bunny-ear hairband on his head, holding a large sign WELCOME TO THE CLUB and OFFER discounts. It cannot tell the scene was harmonious or strange.

"What are you doing here, Langa?" The transfer student's snow-white shoulders were exposed, and Reki struggled to keep his eyes focused above his neck.

"Working part-time as a bunny girl, it pays well per hour and doesn't mind I’m underage, the work is easy too." Langa answered him graciously instead.

Even though it was Okinawa, it was also cold to wear so little in autumn. But Canadians should not be afraid of the cold, right? Reki thought about it, said good night to Langa, and stepped back onto the locomotive.

The dull figure of the rabbit girl became smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror ......

"Ah no!" Reki turned back in reverse for the second time, took off his jacket and put it over Langa, pulling him on board as soon as he could.

"Part-time job ......"

"Langa you are S's 'Snow White' Oh, how can you do a part-time job here as a bunny girl." Reki looked straight at him, his eyes very serious.

"'Snow White', what's that? I'm a guy."

"Haha, that what, is some SNS comments, the video of your initial participation in S was posted online, they gave you a nickname. I also feel it is wrong, how can they call you 'princess', at least it should be 'prince' ah, haha ......"

"Let's not talk about that I'm late for my delivery, Langa you hold on to me."

Reki interrupted the conversation, launched the throttle, carrying the picked up Snow White all the way to the destination.

END


End file.
